


I Still Get Jealous

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel!Mark, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a new friend and Mark has trouble keeping his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty And The Freak (Septiplier AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854490) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Jack McLoughlin was not a popular kid. He was quiet, intimidating in appearance. Covered in ink and piercings and bruises from fights, he wasn't the most conventionally attractive member of the student body. But to Mark Fischbach, he was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

His brilliant blue eyes and soft, lilting accent was what drew him in. Despite the various metal bars, rings, and studs adorning his face and ears and the ink etched into his skin, he was kind, soft-spoken and funny the few times Mark had spoken with him. He could easily get lost in his ocean blue eyes forever.

Ever since Mark had laid eyes on Jack he knew that he liked him. His bright green hair and piercings may have intimidated some, but to Mark they were just another thing to like, another small piece that made up Jack McLoughlin. Every little thing he did was interesting to Mark, from the way he'd fiddle with his piercings when he was daydreaming to the way his bright blue eyes lit up from time to time when he was happy or excited or interested in something.

One of the only good things about this hell hole was seeing Jack on a daily basis, even from afar. So when Jack hadn't shown his beautiful face through the halls or the class he shared with Mark all day, his mood soured. He slumped lower in his seat, wishing Jack was there.

He sighed as he set his chin on his hands at the lunch table, Bob and Wade going on about a game they'd been playing the past couple of days. Mark wasn't listening, too caught up in searching the cafeteria for a familiar shock of bright green hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Earth to Mark, come in Mark," Wade's voice cut in, ducking his head to meet Mark’s gaze. Mark's head shot up, finally being drawn back to the present as Wade smirked, Bob chuckling at the wide-eyed stare and rose-tinted cheeks of his friend.

"I'm sorry, what's up?" Mark asked, trying to seem casual as he looked past Wade's shoulder to one of the doors, willing Jack to walk in.

"We were gonna ask you that same question. Looking for your boyfriend?" Wade teased, making Mark's face heat up even more.

"No, shut up," he muttered quickly, swallowing hard as he tried to will his blush away.

"Sure Mark," Wade grinned.

"Whatever you say," Bob grinned, neither of them believing him for a second.

"Where is Jack anyway? Isn't he usually here by now?" Wade asked, turning in his seat to scan the room.

"Yeah, usually. I haven't seen him since this morning," Mark pouted, shoulders slumping unhappily.

"Wait, I think I see him. Who's he with?" Bob asked, nodding back to the doors behind Mark. He immediately whipped around, eyes quickly stopping on a familiar patch of green hair.

Jack was smiling, laughing as another boy talked animatedly beside him. Mark frowned when he saw the red mark around Jack's eye from that morning had darkened into a deep purple, the split in his lip scabbed over. He didn't seem to be in much pain, no longer limping as he walked beside the guy Mark was sure he'd never seen before.

The guy was attractive, with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, a streak of blue cutting through the blond. He smiled and talked animatedly beside Jack, making the other laugh harder as he gesticulated wildly with a huge grin.

They made their way to the lunch line, still talking as they waited for their turn. Wade nudged Mark after a while, the other turning to find him standing beside the table.

"Come on Mark, let's grab some food," he smiled, Mark soon standing as Bob settled back with his own lunch to wait and Matthias came up to sit with him, Wade and Mark making their way toward the line. They ended up standing right beside Jack and his new friend, Mark swallowing hard as Wade stood beside the new kid. He kept his eyes on the trays of food, quickly noticing when Wade turned to his left to greet the guy who had been walking with Jack.

"Hi, I'm Wade and this is Mark. I don't think we've seen you around here, are you new?" Mark swallowed as he looked toward the new kid, who smiled brightly at both of them. Damn Wade and his friendliness.

"Yeah, actually. I'm Felix Kjellberg, I'm a transfer student."

"Oh yeah? Where are you from?"

"Sweden. I just started school here today."

Mark zoned out of the rest of the conversation, tilting his head back up to fix his flower crown before looking over the food again. He made his order as Wade talked to Felix, slowly moving down the line. Wade grinned and waved after them as they headed for an empty table, Felix grinning brightly at them before turning back to talk to Jack. Wade grinned and ordered his food, both of them paying before heading back to their own table.

"He seemed pretty cool," Wade grinned over at Mark, who nodded absentmindedly as his gaze trailed over to Jack and Felix a few tables away. They sat side by side, hunched together as they talked, as if sharing a secret. Mark sat down and looked back to them as he started eating, surprised to see Jack tilt his head in their direction, Felix looking up and meeting Mark's eye with a grin and a wave. Mark waved back, a bit confused as Jack looked up before shoving at Felix lightly, the new kid laughing as he put his hand back down, turning his attention back to Jack. Mark turned back to his own friends, trying to keep up with their conversation as his eyes continued to wander toward Jack and Felix, wondering what they could be whispering about.

-

After lunch Mark walked with Matthias to their music class, heading to seats near the middle of the room. Their teacher, Mr. Avidan, stood at the front of the class writing and doodling on the chalkboard as the rest of the class filed in. Mark caught sight of the new transfer student, Felix, who smiled brightly when he noticed Mark, quickly making his way over. He sat right next to Mark, sitting back in his chair as he waited for class to start. Mark couldn't help but study him every now and then, wondering how he'd met Jack and gotten along with him so well, wondering what they'd been talking about hunched over their table at lunch. Felix didn't seem to notice the staring or was ignoring Mark completely, pulling a notebook and pencil out of his backpack as the bell rang for class to start.

Mark turned his attention back to Mr. Avidan, who smiled up at the class as he started the first lesson of the year, going over the syllabus and rules. Mark sighed, unable to focus with his mind filled with thoughts of Jack, looking to the new student every now and then.

Mr. Avidan finished explaining the basic rules and the study plan for the upcoming year, letting the students spend the last few minutes talking amongst themselves. Mark was a little surprised when Felix immediately turned toward him and Matthias, smiling brightly as he leaned in closer.

"So you're Mark Fischbach?" he asked, smile bright and bright blue eyes focused completely on Mark.

"Yeah?" Mark replied, unsure why the new student would have any interest in him at all. Felix's grin seemed to grow slightly, looking Mark over quickly before speaking up.

"I heard that you have science with Mrs. Smith? I missed the class today and I wanted to ask if I missed anything important. My friend Jack and I kinda skipped today," he grinned, making Mark frown slightly.

"No, nothing really important. Just some notes."

"Cool. Could I borrow yours?"

"Sure," Mark replied, digging in his backpack until he pulled out the notes from earlier, handing them to Felix. The exchange student smiled gratefully, thanking Mark before pulling out a notebook and copying down Mark's notes, leaving Mark to talk with Matthias. But Mark wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, hung up on the innocent little comment Felix had let slip.

_"My friend Jack and I kinda skipped today."_

So they'd been together that long? Was that where Jack had been since that morning, hiding out with the new exchange student? Mark couldn't hide the frown forming on his face, jealousy clawing at his stomach as he tried to calm down. He had no reason to be jealous, Jack was allowed to have friends and hang out with people, even if they were attractive and seemed nice. Mark tried to tune back into the conversation with Matthias, but the thought of Jack missing classes to stay with Felix distracted him until the bell rang. He quickly gathered his things, completely forgetting his notes that Felix was still copying as he hurried out of the room and away from the exchange student.

-

English with Bob and Wade was a lot less fun than Mark had imagined. As their teacher read off the syllabus in his usual soothing voice Mark slumped in his chair, forehead resting on his arms folded on the desk in front of him. He just wanted today to end, he just wanted to go home. Bob, who sat beside him in their seats near the back, immediately noticed the change in Mark's demeanor, letting Mark pout silently until he finally lifted his head.

"What happened? You've been pouting all period," Bob whispered, Mark glaring half-heartedly at his friend.

"I'm not pouting. I'm fine," Mark lied, chin still resting on his desk as he looked forward, their teacher writing a list of the books they'd be reading during the semester on the blackboard.

"Bullshit, you've been pouting all day. What's wrong?" Bob replied, still keeping his voice low so their teacher wouldn’t notice. Mark frowned, sighing as he tried to get his thoughts in order, wondering if Bob and Wade would be able to help somehow.

"I'll tell you later. You and Wade come to my house today, we'll play World of Warcraft and I'll tell you guys what happened," Mark murmured sullenly, Bob nodding as he turned his attention back to the teacher. Mark sighed again, putting his head back down and ignoring everything around him.

Mark was walking with Bob and Wade toward the doors leading outside when he heard someone calling him, turning to find Felix hurrying down the hall toward them. Mark probably wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't noticed Jack being dragged along behind him, looking somewhat flustered as he hurried to stay in step with the exchange student.

"Mark! You didn’t grab your notes in Mr. Avidan's class," Felix huffed, out of breath from running to catch up to the red-haired boy. He stopped to pull the notes out from his backpack, Mark noticing when Felix let go of Jack's wrist to pull out the papers he'd borrowed. Mark felt anger and jealousy bubbling up again, pushing the feelings down as Felix pulled the papers out with a triumphant cry, grinning brightly as he handed Mark his notes back.

"Thanks again for letting us borrow them, bro," Felix grinned, Mark muttering out a 'no problem' as he ducked his head to stuff the papers back in his backpack, head bowed to hide the annoyed expression on his face. Felix clapped Mark on the shoulder as he finished putting the notes away, making Mark jump slightly.

"Alright man, we'll let you guys get going. Thanks again Mark!" Felix grinned, waving after him with a bright smile as he led Jack away. Mark quickly turned to stomp away from the two, leaving Bob and Wade to hurry to catch up, casting worried looks to each other behind Mark's back as they followed close behind.

-

It was later in the evening when Bob and Wade finally got the full story from Mark, who was reluctant to admit to being jealous. He felt stupid for even feeling that way, it wasn't like he was dating Jack. Jack barely knew he existed, he had no reason to feel the spike of anger when Felix held Jack’s wrist, the black tendrils of jealousy clawing at his stomach when they leaned close together to whisper conspiratorially. He groaned, flopping backwards on his bed with hands over his face, wishing he didn't feel this way.

Bob and Wade frowned at each other, feeling bad for their friend. "I don't think you should feel jealous," Wade called up to Mark from the floor, cutting through his silent brooding.

"Yeah? Why not?" Mark asked, an arm still thrown over his eyes dramatically.

"Well from what Jack told me, he's not all that interested in the guy. At least not in the way you think."

Mark almost launched himself off the bed with how suddenly he sat up, eyes wide as he stared down at Wade in shock.

"What are you talking about? When did you talk to Jack?"

Wade smiled smugly, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to tell you that I had a class with him after lunch but you were too busy being dramatic," Wade grinned, Mark scrambling to get closer to his friend, hanging precariously over the edge of the bed as he grabbed Wade by the shoulders.

"What did he say?"

"I asked about the new exchange student, how they seemed to be getting along well. He told me they skipped class and talked, and that Felix had kind of been flirting with him but he wasn't really interested in him that way," Wade explained, Mark's grin growing wide at the last sentence. Jack didn’t like him. He still had a chance.

"He also asked a bit about you. He seemed to notice that you weren't in the best mood and wanted to know if you were alright," Wade smirked, Mark's smile falling into a look of confusion.

"He did? Why would he think that?" Mark asked, surprised that the punk would even notice his grumpy demeanor. Wade gave him an unimpressed look, as if the question was too stupid to answer.

"Probably because you were pouting and angry all day," Bob cut in, turning to speak over his shoulder as he continued playing video games beside Wade.

"I was not!" Mark cried indignantly, Bob and Wade both rolling their eyes.

"Uh huh."

"Sure Mark."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Wade grinned, crying out in surprise when Mark hit him over the head with a pillow. "Hey! Bob started it!" he laughed, getting hit again before the pillow was thrown at Bob, smacking him in the back of the head as he laughed. Soon Mark's sour mood was forgotten, all three hitting each other with pillows before calling a truce to get pizza and play video games. Mark laughed as he and Bob made fun of Wade as they played games and stuffed their faces, excited for the next day and another chance to see Jack.


End file.
